


What Are You Talking About? - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi passive aggressive fanfiction. A bit silly, a bit rushed, but ah well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Talking About? - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

It was the end of 5th period History, and as the class eagerly barged their way out of the class, Alfie gestured for Stephen to stay behind. Alfie stood up from where he was sat behind his desk, and went to sit down next to Stephen. 

“What’s up sir?” Stephen asked, eyebrows arched.

“I was just wondering... What happened with you and Frank?”

“What do you mean?” Stephen tilted his head to one side, looking confused.

“I mean, since the Christmas play... Have you two been... Together?” Alfie asked carefully.

“Why on Earth would we be together sir?” Stephen looked incredulous.

“Well, he... He kissed you. And bought you a football ticket. You agreed to a date with him, right?”

“Uh... Well yeah. But that doesn’t mean anything.” 

“Oh... Oh okay. So you two, you’re just friends then?”

“Um. No? We weren’t friends before.” Stephen shrugged, fiddling with his diamante studded bag.

“Oh. Okay. Guess that explains a lot. Right, well, see you tomorrow then.”

“See ya sir.” Stephen smiled as he stood up. As he walked out of the door, Alfie sat back down at his own desk, shaking his head, looking more confused than ever.

Stephen grinned widely as he walked out of the class, and saw Frank leaning against the wall outside the classroom, who had obviously been listening.

“So...” Stephen said, stretching out his hand to take Frank’s, lacing their fingers together, “I think I’m slowly driving Wickers crazy.” He pulled Frank close to him, cupping his dimpled cheek with his other hand and kissing him.

“Nice lying though. Anyone could believe that.” 

“I’m sure they wouldn’t want to though. We could be the power couple of the school. You’re brawn, I’m beauty, we’re perfect.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Smile Frank, kissing Stephen again.


End file.
